Sad Happy
by Chloe M. Kennedy
Summary: Ever since Sasuke came home, it happened every night...


**Sad Happy**

She was only seventeen

And forced to blame it on herself

As she hides away to tame the pain she feels

She was thrown to a scene

A drunken man without a will

And a God that makes mistakes

And still pretends

And I'll be strong

And I will sing

And I will take your pain away

And I'll be strong

And I will sing

And I will take your pain away

Cold "Sad Happy"

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura quietly. The young dark headed man walked over to where the pink haired woman sat, as silent as the night itself. He jerked her off her chair, causing it to fall on its side. Something about him was not right.

"Sasuke?" Sakura repeated again. He didn't speak. She smelled something on him.

_Alcohol…_

Sakura felt herself being thrown into the wall back first. She let out a small gasp and slightly cringed at the pain running through her entire body. She tried her best to not show him how bad he hurt her. She did not know if he noticed. If he noticed, Sakura knew exactly what would happen next.

Sakura felt nails dig deep into her skin. She closed her eyes. Ever since his return into her life a year ago, he had been like this. It was the same every night.

Sakura breathed heavily, drifting in and out of consciousness. She felt him atop of her, also breathing heavily. He had just had his way with her again, and it made her sick to her stomach. After Sakura heard the door slam shut behind him, she proceeded to the bathroom, dumping the entire contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl in front of her already weakened body.

_This is my fault…_

Sakura couldn't breathe. The body atop her wouldn't allow for such an action. Sakura closed her eyes. So much pain ran through her already frail body. She didn't know how much more she could take. Sakura used whatever little strength she could muster up to dig her nails into his face. She was greeted with a hard slap to the face, leaving a large and noticeable bruise.

_The darkness greeted her slowly afterwards…_

Sakura woke up to the sounds of sirens and voices…low voices. They were talking about something. Sakura slowly sat up, the pain rushing through every part of her lithe body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sakura looked up and found a very familiar person standing above her. The older man kneeled down next to Sakura.

"What happened, Sakura?"

Sakura lowered her head, avoiding all possible eye contact with the man. It was all her fault that all of this happened. All her fault for leading him on, allowing him to still think she loved him. All her fault for falling in love with someone else a long time ago…

Sakura felt a pair of fingers gently brush through her pink locks.

"What did he do to you, Sakura? I need to know," he pled with her.

"The same thing he does every night," Sakura quietly replied.

It's my fault…I shouldn't have fallen in love with you…

Sakura felt the contents of her stomach ready to come up. She quickly rose to her feet, despite the pain she felt, and ran outside. Sakura threw up in the bushes near her door. While she did so, Sakura felt someone hold her hair back.

"Why do you continue to let this happen?"

Sakura stood up straight, leaning up against the doorjamb for additional support, wiping her mouth with her forearm. She then looked up at the man next to her.

"I continue to wonder that, Itachi," Sakura solemnly replied, "I am not exactly sure myself."

Sakura watched as Itachi pulled out a cigarette from his shirt pocket and place it in the corner of his mouth. Itachi then pulled a lighter out of his coat pocket and lit his cigarette in front of Sakura.

_He did it every night…_

Itachi pocketed his lighter and took a drag, exhaling into the damp night air.

"I don't understand, Sakura," Itachi quietly spoke, "You love me, yet you allow Sasuke to do this to you every night. Why?"

Itachi watched as Sakura pulled the lighter out of his coat pocket. She flicked it, a small flame coming from the end. Together, the pair watched the flame dance in the light wind.

Somehow, that single flame breathed new life into the pink haired young woman.

_No more…from now on, I am going to be strong…_


End file.
